The embodiments relate to a digital-to-analog converter, and more particularly to a digital-to-analog converter, a source driving circuit and a display device including the digital-to-analog converter.
An active matrix liquid crystal display (AM LCD) device, which a higher contrast ratio than a passive matrix LCD device, generally includes a plurality of active elements connected to pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix. In the AM LCD device, thin film transistors (TFTs) are widely used as the active elements connected to the pixel electrodes.
In a conventional high definition LCD device exceeding 64 gray scales, a digital-to-analog converter occupies a large portion of a source driving circuit area. The conventional digital-to-analog converter is implemented with resistor strings serially connected to each other, and the occupation area of the resistor string increases as the number of digital data bits. This can result in a significant increase in the chip size of the source driving circuit.